


Mean Omens

by Azurite_K



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Inspired by Mean Girls, M/M, no beta i die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite_K/pseuds/Azurite_K
Summary: They say High School is Hell. What happens when Hell is High School?Aka.Good Omens but it's Mean Girls
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Mean Omens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name from the first song of the Mean Girls Musical Soundtrack

"That hurt like Hell. "

That was his first thought as he landed right next to a pool of boiling sulfur.

Dizzy and disorientated, Aziraphale sat up as he tried to remember what happened. 

He was Heaven's agent to Earth, and Gabriel had called him to Heaven for a meeting. He couldn't remember what happened at the meeting, just hands pushing him down. He fell ... Wait. 

He Fell?!

A slightly panicking Aziraphale spread his wings and examined them. Gone were his beautiful pure white wings. In their place were wings as dark as night, looking like they had been scorched by the hottest fires, as they had been. Surveying his surroundings, the unbearable heat, the presence of a sulfur pool and various "Do not lick the walls" signs told him he was in Hell. 

Fuck. 

He wasn't left alone with his thoughts for long, though. A small, fat demon came waddling to him, clipboard in hand, looking at him up and down with his beady little eyes as if trying to look into his soul. A round of silent examination later, the demon began to speak. 

"Welcome to Hell. It might be better than what they tell you up there, might be worse. Who knows? Anyways, Your name?"

"Aziraphale, I believe there must have been some mistake." He replied quickly.

The demon raised an eyebrow. 

"What mistake? Age?"

"6000 years and counting, I wasn't supposed to fall."

That earned a snort from the demon. 

"What did you fall for? Everyone down here was supposed to fall, don't think you're the exception, Tartan boy."

"I don't know." Aziraphale replied sheepishly.

"You. don't. know?" The demon repeated, staring at him. 

"I was agent to Earth for 6000 years, Gabriel asked me for a meeting and... I fell." Aziraphale elaborated quickly.

The demon laughed a little and wrote something down onto his clipboard. 

"Gabriel, huh? Never knew that fucker had in him to make someone Fall. Always thought it was a Michael thing. Follow me!" And the demon started down the hallway. 

"Wait, wait!" Aziraphale followed after the demon, still very much confused and upset. "I shouldn't be here, I should-"

He was cut off by the demon turning around, a look of irritation on his face.

"Listen here, Tartan boy! You Fell. It's not nice, but face it. You either shut your mouth and accept it or continue running your mouth and be torn to pieces by the others. Your choice, Tartan boy." 

Naturally, Aziraphale chose the second one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its short im sorry i'll get more out T.T


End file.
